Strange
by followmedown97
Summary: Going back for their 8th year at Hogwarts, Harry notices that Draco has been acting strangely since the end of the war.


Strange

We were back for our 8th year at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy had been acting strange lately. He rarely spoke to anyone anymore, not since after the war had ended, his father in Azkaban, his mother had disappeared, and Snape had died. A year ago I would have been ecstatic, he had been a complete git, but after saving him in the war, I've kind of had an attraction towards him. I don't know, there is just something about him I can quite let go, he wont stay out of my mind.

Night time had come over Hogwarts castle, but I was to awake with thoughts of the Blond Slytherin to fall asleep. I wonder what Ron would think of my fascination with our school nemesis, he'd probably resemble something of an angry bull.

I wonder where Draco was now. I slowly climb out of my bed, careful not to wake anyone in the room. I slowly and quietly sort through my trunk looking for the Marauders map that Remus had given me during my third year.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I whisper, tapping the paper with my wand. I look carefully at the map trying to find Draco's name, looking at the Slytherin dorms first, then just anywhere else he might go. Turns out he was in the Astronomy Tower.

"I wonder what he's doing." I mumble, putting on some extra cloths on because it was in the dead of winter. I put my invisibility cloak in and make my way to the tower, careful to avoid Filtch and Mrs. Norris.

I quietly climbed the staircase, careful not to let him hear me. I crept in slowly, looking around the room for the source of my affection. He was in one of the windows, his head bowed so that his blond lock fell in front of his beautiful blue-grey eyes. He had one foot on the floor and his arms wrapped around his other knee, he was wearing a thin emerald green shirt and grey pants, and his usual black school shoes.

His body was shaking, at first one would think he was just cold, but if you listen carefully you could hear muffled sobs. I slowly back out of the room and take off my cloak, my back against the wall. Why would shouldn't Draco be crying, he'd lost almost, if not all of his entire family. I slowly enter again, this time without my cloak.

"Draco?" I whisper, and his head shot up to look at me so I could see his beautiful grey eyes filled with water and his face stained with tears before he quickly looked away, whipping his face.

"Come to make fun of me have you?" His voice, one that I hadn't heard in so long, sounded broken. He had stopped whipping his face, but he had not turned back to face me.

I frowned, making my way over to sit next to him. "Now why would I do that." I said, I was closer to him than I needed to be, and I think he noticed.

"What do you want Potter?" He still refused to look at me.

I stared at his face, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at something down of the ground outside. "Are you alright Draco?"

He didn't do anything at first, but after a couple of seconds he turned his head to look at me. "Did you just call me Draco?" He looked surprised, and but what I could tell in the moon light, he was blushing.

I blushed too at this, I hadn't realized I'd been calling him Draco rather than Malfoy, I'd been calling him Draco in my head so long it had just slipped, but we were hardly friends so that is why he was so shocked. "Uh," I started nervously, "I guess I did."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "So, can I call you Harry?" I blinked before remembering all Draco had really wanted to start with was friendship, so I grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He blushed before giving a soft smile in response. "But," His smile was replaced with a slight frown. "You have to tell me why you were crying, please?"

He sighed before looking away, as if trying to gather the courage to tell me. "I'm alone." He whispered, so I could hardly hear him.

I smiled before grabbing his hand, "Not anymore." He looked up at me, the tears had started to for in his eyes, he looked shocked though, before he settled into a soft grin.

"Thank you Harry." He leaned his head against my shoulder.

I rested my head on his, "Anytime."

He slowly lifted his head to look me in the eyes, "Does this mean I finally get that friendship?" He was smiling now, and his smile was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, one could not help but smile back at him when he smiled like that.

"Yeah." I thought for a second as his smile grew. "But, are you sure that you want to be just friends?" I took all of my strength not to just kiss him as his face changed from unbelievably happy, to adorably confused.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" His head had tilted to the side.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" He looked shocked for a moment before a blush rushed a crossed his face and he resembled something like a tomato.

He nodded slowly, and I leaned in to capture his lips with my own. Draco's lips were soft, and the kiss was beautiful, we worked together as though we had been doing this for a while. His hands wrapped themselves around my neck as mine snaked around his waste. I bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth, he gasped, allowing my tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

When we broke away for air, we rested our foreheads together. His face was flushed as he smiled at me, clearly happy.

"I think I could live if we were more than friends." We both laughed.

"I'm glad." We stared into each others eyes for a while before he shivered, and I remembered he didn't have much on for the cold weather. I took off my top sweater before gesturing for him to help me put it on him. When we get it over his head and over his stomach, he snuggled into the warmth of the sweater before giving me a big hug.

"How about we go somewhere more warm?" He nodded and a wrapped my cloak around us.

"I didn't know you had on of these!" He whispered, excited, making me smile.

"Yeah, I got it for Christmas in my first year." He smiled at me.

"Well a lot of things make sense now." I nodded and we made our way you the Room of Requirements.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I'd be glad if you could review and tell me what you thought! :)<strong>


End file.
